


Don't leave me

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: “Here, Zelda, it’s already here.” He said and desperately pulled Zelda’s hand, leading them deeper inside the forest. “It’s already a nice place, we can do it here.”





	Don't leave me

 

“Here, Zelda, it’s already here.” He said and desperately pulled Zelda’s hand, leading them deeper inside the forest. “It’s already a nice place, we can do it here.”

 

“No, I don’t really think it’s an appropriate place, we should find something better.” She smirked, enjoying how desperate he looked and teasing him. 

 

“Twenty minutes, Zelda. For twenty minutes you’ve been saying that every place is not appropriate, I think the best place was when we started — in my office.” Faustus muttered unsatisfying, feeling himself so needy with her and knowing that she’s just teasing him. “This glade, Zelda. It is the best place here, I swear.” He said, as his body already almost shaked.

 

“We’re not 17 years old to do it on a glade, dear.” She quietly chuckled, noticing him so excited and continues to walk further.

 

Finally Faustus sighed and suddenly pushed them both into the nearest tree. His fingers slid down her body as his hot mouth touched the skin of her neck. He bit the right spot, starting to gently suck it and making her shiver. 

 

“Is this place not appropriate too, Zelda?” Faustus asked with a low voice, breathing on her skin. “Cause i can stop and we will continue to find the… perfect place for you.” He added with a smirk.

 

Zelda didn’t answer and just pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt, joining their lips together and feeling his tongue sliding into her mouth. She quietly moaned as he gripped her waist. Suddenly they heard a thud right over their heads. 

 

“What in Satan’s name…” Faustus started and made few steps back to have a better sight. He saw an arrow sticking out of the tree and frowned. Faustus turned himself and heard Zelda’s quiet squeak, as he saw people standing in the front of them, with a bows directed at them. He immediately made a step to Zelda’s side, protecting her with his body.

 

“Yes, Billy, they’re whom I meant.” One man said to the other, moving his hand to pull the bowstring to shoot again. Faustus heard Zelda’s heavy breathing behind him, from the fear, he thought. He didn’t want to tempt fate and quickly grabbed her hand, teleporting them to his office. 

 

"Praise Satan, that was close." He sighed, squeezing her hand out of relieve.

 

"Faustus…" Zelda almost whispered and he quickly turned his focus on her.

 

As soon as he saw it, a shock went through his whole body. Zelda had her free hand on the left side of her stomach, covering the entrance wound where an arrow had hit her, which was still there.

 

Her legs started to tremble and she couldn't hold herself up for much longer. Not long after, she collapsed, but Faustus was quick to catch her and hold her up right.

 

"Zelda!" He shouted, his voice full of worry. He put her arm around his neck and put his arm on her waist to hold her up.

 

"I need Hilda…" She trembled, she could feel herself becoming weaker by the second.

 

"No, we need to get you to the Infernal Infirmary!" He commanded, but she shook her head viciously.

 

"No, Faustus. I need…" She stammered, taking short breaths, "I need a midwife…" She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

It wasn't long before he realised what she meant. "You're… pregnant?" His eyes widened. She nodded, her bottom lip trembling. “Hilda knows what to do.” She quickly added.

 

"Keep pressure on the wound." He instructed while breaking off part of the arrow. She did what he was told and put her hand around the remainder of the arrow, applying pressure. She couldn't help but let out a small whimper as the pain coursed through her body.

 

He carefully hooked his arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. He made sure not to move her upper body too much and he teleported the both of them to the Spellman residence.

 

“Hilda!” He yelled as loud as possible, hoping she was home and not at that ridiculous mortal bookstore. 

 

A voice came from the kitchen, along with footsteps. “What, what?” She said in a panicked tone. As soon as she saw an almost motionless Zelda, her face flooded with worry. “Oh, no. What happened?”

 

“We got attacked by witch hunters and she got hit.” He explains.

 

“Quick, bring her into the upstairs bedroom.” She says as she motions for him to get a move on. He rapidly but carefully walks up the stairs, into the bedroom and tenderly places her upon her bed. She let out a soft sob as he let go of her and he turned his attention on the wound. He runs to the right side of the bed and gently lifts up her hand to see the damage. By now her left hand was fully covered in blood and so was the area around the wound. He didn’t want to pull the arrow out yet, afraid it would rip the flesh. He saw that she started to lose consciousness as her eyes began to flutter to a close and her breathing became slightly hitched. 

 

He got closer to her face and placed a hand on her cheek. “No, no, no, no, darling. Stay with me.” He softly whispered.

 

Her cheeks were wet with tears, “Faustus, the baby…” Her voice caught in her throat.

 

He attempted to smile at her, gently caressing her cheek. “The baby is going to be okay, all I need you to do is stay awake. Hilda will be here shortly.” 

 

Right after he finished his sentence, Hilda burst into the room. A bag full of, what looked like, medical supplies and a spellbook. She rushed to Zelda’s side.

 

“Everything will be fine, Zelds. Don’t worry about it.” She calmly said. “Why did you bring her here and not to the Infirmary?” She asked, raising an eyebrow while she simultaneously worked on searching for the right spells. 

 

“Because she is pregnant!” He exclaimed, his voice loud and desperate. Zelda once again let out a sob upon hearing that word.

 

Hilda froze for a moment, letting what she just heard sink in. Then her face suddenly turned from worried to determined. With a wave of her hand, the pages of the book turned to locate the spell she was looking for.

 

“You must take out the arrow from the wound.” Hilda commanded and he uncertainly moved his hands to the arrow that was protruding from her belly. Faustus took the top of it and started to slowly pull it out. Suddenly Zelda screamed and closed her eyes in pain, as he quickly took his hands away. 

 

“No. I can’t.” He said, not being able to do anything that hurts her or that makes her suffer. 

 

"If you want to save her, you have to." Hilda firmly stated while she searched for ingredients.

 

"But what if I hurt the baby because of it?" His voice cracked before he could finish his sentence.

 

Hilda's eyes looked up to meet his, a soft expression on her face. "The arrow will only cause more damage if we don't get it out and heal her. Otherwise the baby won't stand a chance, Faustus."

 

He pressed his lips together, focusing on Hilda’s words and bringing his hands to the arrow again. Faustus started to pull it out of her stomach, as she screamed again, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry, dear.” He whispered, frowning and felt his heart squeezing with every sob that escaped her, but finally took the arrow from her belly, that was covered in her blood. He placed the arrow on the bedside table and turned to Hilda.

 

“Maybe you will do something?!” He asked desperately, while his fingers was gently stroking her hand. Hilda put the last ingredient into her potion, worryingly noticing Zelda closed her eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

 

“Already did.” She whispered and filled the glass with a potion, taking Zelda’s other hand in hers. “Zelds… Zelds, you need to drink it.” She softly said, while Faustus never stopped looking at Zelda, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her cold fingers. 

 

The redhead opened her eyes a bit, looking at them with a blurred gaze, as Hilda brought potion to her lips. Zelda slightly opened her mouth, swallowing the potion little by little. She drank it completely and Hilda put the glass away.

 

"There, there…" She whispered, placing a hand on Zelda's cheek as she saw her sister crying. "Just a little longer until the potion starts working."

 

Zelda was drawing short breaths and she closed her eyes, as Faustus was praying to Satan for the potion to work. After a moment he began to notice her hand became weaker in his. He looked back at her face and saw how she was barely breathing. Panic set in as he looked to Hilda for help. 

 

“It’s… it’s okay… it will be fine…” Hilda said, but he could see uncertainty in her eyes. She moved her hands to Zelda’s stomach, covering them over the wound. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and recited a healing spell. 

 

Faustus still held on to her hand, firmly. “It’s going to be okay, darling.” He whispered over and over again, feeling his eyes starting to water. All he could do was watch as Hilda healed her, and he hated it. He wanted to relieve Zelda of all the pain she was in so badly, but he couldn’t. So he whispered encouraging and loving words in her ear, hoping she would hold on just a bit longer.

 

Just then, out of nowhere, Zelda stopped breathing. Faustus’ eyes widened and he frantically shook Hilda’s arm. “Hilda, she’s not breathing anymore!” He yelled in panic.

 

Hilda quickly opened her eyes and stopped with the incantation, immediately looking at Zelda. “I… I…” She muttered and felt tears rising in her eyes. She looked at her sister in shock, unsure of what to do next. Her big sister, the strongest person she knew, couldn't just die like this. Not when she finally had the one thing she always wanted, a child of her own.

 

Faustus was still looking at Hilda. "Well? Do something! Anything!" He yelled.

 

"Faustus, I…" Hilda managed to get out.

 

"She can't just die! We have to get her back!" He gripped Hilda’s shoulders, still yelling.

 

"The potion… It… it should have just calmed her down" She stammered.

 

He let go of her shoulders and looked back at Zelda in disbelief. "Please come back to us." He quietly sobbed. He fell to his knees and took her hand in his while he placed his other hand on her abdomen, already feeling a small bump. He then rested his head on her chest, now feeling the tears streaming down his face. He didn’t care what Hilda would think about him, he didn’t care about anything. He knew that he just lost the woman who he always loved and his child.

 

“Please… please, heal her… bring her back to life.” Faustus asked to Hilda, rising his head and feeling his body trembling.

 

“She’s dead, Faustus… I can’t do anything…” She answered, tears still running down her cheeks. 

 

“She can’t… She can’t, she is not dead…” He whispered, as his body shuddered. “Please…” 

 

He leaned his head and kissed her stomach, feeling himself weak because he couldn’t help her. 

 

Suddenly he felt movement under him. He was stunned for a moment, before he shot his head up to look down upon Zelda. Her chest was slowly moving, indicating she was breathing again. 

 

Hilda noticed it too, and her gaze fell on the wound which was still not fully healed. She quickly covered it with her hand and started reciting the spell again. After a while the wound was completely healed and Hilda let out of deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Meanwhile, Faustus was slightly smiling and started softly caressing the top of her head as he got closer to her and whispered, "Zelda…"

 

“Sister…” Hilda sighed and take her hand in hers. Faustus hid his face in the curve of her neck, feeling that her breathing becoming deeper. 

 

“Is she sleeping?” He asked Hilda with concern in his voice. She licked her lips, looking at Zelda’s face. 

 

“I think she might be, but…” Hilda started, but then they heard other voice. 

 

“You always were great in potions, sister.” The redhead hoarsely whispered with a little smile on her face, still with her eyes closed. Faustus felt incredibly relieved and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

 

Hilda chuckled and he could see a big relieve on her face too. “Zelds… how are you feeling?” She asked worryingly.

 

“Better. It’s gonna to be fine soon.” The redhead whispered and then noticed Faustus’ face, already knowing what he wants to ask. “And baby is fine too. I feel it.” She added with a soft smile, seeing he breath out in a relieve. 

 

“You need to sleep now, I will bring a potion.” Hilda said happily and went out from the room, leaving them both alone. 

 

Faustus frowned and took her hand it his, caressing it. “You know it was my fault.” He quietly said after few seconds. 

 

Zelda put her little hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “It is not, Faustus. It was… well I don’t really think it’s time to discuss what happened, but it’s not your fault.” She softly said, looking in his ocean eyes. “I don’t know what would be with me now if you wasn’t with me.” 

 

She saw he wanted to argue with her, so she pulled him by the neck, gently kissing him. When Faustus pulled away a little, he whispered on her face, “I feared that I lost you.”

 

Zelda stroked his cheeks with her little fingers and smiled to him. “Everything is fine now.”

 

“I don’t want even to think that I can lose you.” Faustus said, covering her hand with his and seeing her bewildered. “Marry me, Zelda…” He whispered, looking how a wide smile appeared on her face. 

  
  


———————————————————————

 

Faustus was pacing the room, glancing at the door every now and then. It had been 2 hours since Zelda had gone into labor. Faustus had been quick to teleport them both into the Spellmans. He had carried her into her old bedroom, almost similar to the event that happened months before, only this time it was under happier circumstances.

 

After Faustus had brought her to the bedroom, Hilda had immediately shooed him out of the room, saying "This is no place for a man." Sisters indeed.

 

"Please calm down, Father Blackwood." Ambrose sighed, slightly annoyed by the constant pacing.

 

"Why is it taking so long? What if something went wrong?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous but failing.

 

"Auntie Zee is strong, everything will be okay." Sabrina did her best to give him a smile. These past months they had tried to be nicer to each other, for Zelda's sake. They weren't exactly friends, but they could at least have normal conversations without enraging the other. And the girl wasn't her father, she was her own person and Faustus did his best to try and remember that.

 

Suddenly, the door in sister’s bedroom opened and they heard Hilda’s voice. “You can come in!” She said loudly and Faustus was the first who almost ran inside, as Ambrose and Sabrina quickly followed him too. 

 

What he saw made him smile widely from ear to ear. On the bed was his beautiful wife, holding his newborn baby. Hilda was standing next to her, gently caressing Zelda's cheek to wipe away some tears. She was so proud of her big sister, Faustus could tell by just looking at her. 

 

Ambrose and Sabrina rushed passed him, excited to meet their cousin. They sat down beside Zelda and smiled when they saw the baby. Faustus didn't fail to notice how Zelda was practically glowing, even though she was clearly tired. 

 

He waited until Sabrina and Ambrose hugged her, then came closer to the bed, making her to smile. 

 

“It’s a boy, Faustus…” Zelda whispered with a smile and he chuckled, sitting near her too. 

 

“I have the best wife ever.” Faustus said proudly, leaning in to kiss her, as Hilda looked at them, coughing quietly. 

 

“I think we should leave them alone.” She said to the two cousins as they quickly nodded, almost running out of the bedroom and Hilda immediately followed them. 

 

Faustus and Zelda barely even noticed them leaving. They were so enchanted by their beautiful son, who had dark hair just like Faustus but his eyes were all Zelda's.

 

Faustus was the first one to break the silence. "So…" He started, "since it's not a little Leticia, then I think this is our little Daniel." He smiles brightly at Zelda.

 

"Our little Daniel Blackwood." She kisses the top of his little head, feeling tears of joy rising in her eyes.

 

Faustus gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, making her look at him. He leans into her, giving her a long and soft kiss. When they break apart, he whispers, "You gave me everything I ever wished for. I love you.”

 

"I love you too, Faustus." She whispered back.

 

They looked at their son, both beaming with pride before they gave each other a tender kiss. Happy to start their family together

 


End file.
